Amy's Friend
by zilcatblack
Summary: Someone new meets the Cahills.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story the Cahills vs Vespers series has not happened, at least not yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not one of the many authors who have contributed to the actual series. Seriously tracking these down one by one in the library was difficult.**

Amy was getting tired of school. Normally she actually kind of enjoyed it. Learning without life or death situations creeping on you at every corner held quite an appeal at first. She was even okay with the homework, she understood that it was necessary to help her learn despite how much she hated doing it. No what was driving Amy absolutely bonkers was the other kids.

She had never been the world's largest social butterfly before the clue hunt. Now she was having an even harder time clicking with them. Most of her close friends had faded to acquaintances, and she had become quieter. On the other hand she liked to think that she had a quiet confidence now, her stutter had practically vanished. The only people she ever made more than small talk with anymore were the teachers. This had gotten her the label teacher's pet fairly quickly. She seemed doomed to a quiet existence until she graduated. For this she was both grateful and depressed.

Home was a different story. There were always Cahill's calling in for her opinion on one important matter or another. She always did her best, to advise or direct them to someone who would know what was to be done. It was rather stressful being the family head. At least with her limited social life she always had the time for each of them. The young Cahills are probably what had been keeping her sane. They had bonded more closely as a group since the end of the hunt, promising to work together better than the previous generation had for the good of the world. She had also taken up martial arts in case she ever needed it in the future. Dan was a big help too, in his own annoying way. He distracted her from her lack of friends, as well as helping out with the Cahill side of things.

Today though Dan had gone to a friend's house, Atticus if she remembered correctly. So she sat by herself on the bus. Unfortunately as the bus was almost always overcrowded this did not mean she got to sit alone. Figuring she would be in for a long awkward silence on the otherwise noisy bus, she went for an open window seat. A lot of people boarded, and just when it looked like she might end up alone after all, a girl came rushing onto the bus. This was not the least bit unusual since she had been so close to missing it. What was unusual was the fact that Amy did not recognize her. Amy had gotten very good with names, and faces lately, and the girl before her was definitely new.

She took the only open seat left right next to Amy. The girl had brown hair done in a ponytail and plain blue metal glasses. Out of breath she kind of sunk into the seat. Knowing she had probably had a rough first day, the school was a maze, Amy decided to exercise more social skills than normal, and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Amy, you must be knew what's your name"? The girl seemed grateful and quickly responded.

"Hi, I am Sofia, and thanks you are the first person to introduce themselves to me today without being asked to do so by a teacher."

"Well it's kind of nice to have a bus buddy for a change," Amy said. "So where did you move in from?" It was nice to be able to speak this easily for a change.

"Oklahoma, I would say the town, but it is not very big so you most likely would not recognize it. We moved because my dad got a promotion, so the rest of my family was thrilled. Me not so much". Realizing she may have offended her new companion she quickly backtracked. "Not that it is not nice here or anything, I just miss home." Amy nodded. Then looking for a different subject the Sofia suggested they switch seats explaining she was second to last off, so Amy would have an easier time getting out. Amy shook her head, and gave a little smile.

"Switching wouldn't be of much help, I am the very last one off. Well normally I have my little brother Dan with me, but still we're a ways out there." Sofia looked surprised but then a pleasant expression came over her face as she realized she would not be on the bus practically alone after all.

"That's neat." she said simply. They continued to talk until it was time for Sofia to get off. Amy had of course specifically arranged to be the last stop. The whole point of riding the bus in the first place had been to seem more normal. That couldn't exactly be accomplished if the bus stopped right in front of a large mansion for all the students on board to see. She had been needing someone to talk to, and was never more glad she had forced Dan to ride the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues series, but why I'm thinking about it who does? There are multiple big time authors.**

 **Thank you bigmike589 and craycray3 for following this story.**

The following day Amy payed closer detention and soon discovered that she had two classes, and the same lunch period as Sofia. They sat together during lunch, and would have during the classes if not for assigned seating. Over time they got to know each other better, and became pretty close. Amy told Sofia everything, well everything that didn't pertain to the Cahills in some way shape or form which just left boring day to day things. Still though Amy counted Sofia as a true friend. She had even introduced Sofia to Dan when he made his return to the bus.

One day her history teacher announced that they would be doing a partner project for a third of their final semester grade. Amy groaned already trying to think how she could accomplish this without ever having them over to her house. As the teacher started to list off the assigned pairs, she plotted about always meeting at the library or the other person's house without them noticing it. When he finally got to her name though there was some good news, her partner was Sofia. She was so far away from her in this class that Amy had almost forgotten they shared it.

Of course the last ten minutes of class were used discussing the project with partners. Amy and Sofia had been assigned the reality behind Shakespeare. Amy wondered if contacting Jonah for the real story would give away too much. Then she ran into another more prominent problem. "Amy, I am sorry to be a bother, but could we meet at your house for the majority of the project? My mom has started a book club, and will not even let me be in the house from after school until five. I have to make myself scarce outside until they are done. We could meet after that, but then there is dinner, and you have that early curfew."

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it at all" Amy said. She was surprised to find that she meant it. Anyone else she would have worked harder to keep away from the house, but this was her best friend. They could hang out outside of school, and it wasn't like seeing the mansion equaled the danger of knowing about the Cahills. "You can just stay on the bus tonight, and get off at my stop." Amy planned.

"Thanks a million Amy, that sounds good I'll just call my parents at lunch" Sofia responded. The bell rang, and they went about their typical school day.

That night they chatted on the bus as normal when Sofia didn't get off at her usual stop And cast them a funny look. "Oh, I knew I had forgotten something! Dan, Sofia is coming over tonight to work on a history project" Amy informed. Dan raised an eyebrow at the breach of the unofficial rule of appearing normal. However, much to Amy's relief he didn't say anything. He simply went back to his Ipod. This worried Amy a little as well Dan had been even more distant than she had after the clue-hunt ended. Normally he would be bugging her if she was bringing a friend home even more than normal.

They drove significantly longer than it had been between the other stops, and Sofia began to get slightly agitated. They were in a very nice area now, ridiculously pricey but secluded. Eventually she asked Amy if they had missed it to which Amy simply smiled, and said no. Then they stopped in front of a very large gate. Sofia looked around, but didn't see any normal house. Dan and Amy were getting off so she did the same. The said a casual goodbye to the bus driver before Dan walked up to the gate, and said a series of numbers and letters. To Sofia's amazement the gate opened automatically, and in the siblings began to walk. Amy turned around and asked, "You coming or not?" with a small smirk on her face. So she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not sure who owns it maybe scholastic? I just know it is not me.**

They were halfway down the long driveway before she saw the house. If you could call it a house, it seemed to go on for ever. "Wait a minute, you guys actually live here? How come I didn't know you're super rich? Why aren't you guys super popular? What on earth is going on?" all spilled out of Sofia in complete shock.

"Ha, she is human after all! She actually can use contractions" Dan said before Amy could begin to answer even one of her questions. This made Amy stutter a bit like she used to. She wasn't upset however, as that was the most Dan like thing she'd seen him do for a while.

Turning to Sofia, she simply said, "When our grandmother passed away she left us the house, and a good chunk of cash". It was nice to be able to say something true even if it wasn't the whole story. Sofia, still in a state of shock, just nodded her head briefly in acknowledgement. They continued on to the house Sofia giving a little squeak when she saw the guest house, and full on gasping when they stepped through the front door. Amy knew that this must be quite a culture shock for Sofia, who with both parents working still barely made ends meet, and lived in a poor area of town.

Dan went upstairs to do whatever it is that he does before homework, and Amy waited a bit for Sofia to adjust. After a minute or so without any change in expression, Amy offers "Would you like something to drink"? Sofia nods numbly, and follows Amy into the massive kitchen, which had been redone specifically for Nellie. After getting two sodas they settle in at the island to work on their projects.

Then Sofia seems to find her voice again, "Who do you live with? Seeing the house just made me realize you have never mentioned your parents before". This seemed to innocent a question coming from Sofia's mouth, and it took a while before Amy could bring herself to answer it.

"Unfortunately, our parents are no longer with us. We have an Au Pair named Nellie who is currently in France, so we are being checked in on by our other guardian. That would be our great uncle" Amy finally got out without a single stutter.

"Oh sorry! I probably should not have asked that" Sofia apologized.

"That's fine it happened a long time ago. You wouldn't have known anyway. Let's get going on that project for now, and after I can give you a quick tour of the house. So they got to work on the history assignment, with everything going as normal until they decided they had done enough for the day. Then Amy showed her around the house, avoiding certain areas for obvious reasons. They laughed and talked about everything, and nothing at all at the same time. It made Amy feel more normal. Before they were even halfway through she had decided to have Sofia over more often.

Amy had saved the best room for last, the library. One of the reasons the two had become such good friends was because of their love of books. It also provided a natural non-cahill subject to talk about, and Amy needed that sometimes. Sofia returned to her state of shock the moment she entered the library. Then she ran her hand along the shelves, and twirled in the middle. They spent the rest of the time in the living room until Fiske got home. When he arrived it was time for Sofia to be driven back home. Amy accompanied her, and accept for pleasantries Fiske didn't get in a single word all the way back to Sofia's. Sofia kind of wished her parents had been watching so they could have seen her step out of the luxury car driven by the man in the suite. She wouldn't tell them about it though, they either wouldn't believe her or would try and take advantage of her wealthy friend. She was looking forward to spending the rest of the week at Amy's house though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not resemble any of the several authors.**

The rest of the week passed fairly normally. After Sofia got used to the fact that her friend was very wealthy, and had guardians that were often absent. They spent a great deal of time in the library, and Dan pretty much left them alone. They were on the last day of their project when the normality ceased.

Jonah had apparently left his favorite copy of "Hamlet" last time the young Cahills had gotten together. They couldn't just mail it to him, because he was very concerned about his gangster image being destroyed, and there was a chance some snoopy reporter would go through his mail. Also he really like the Cahill cousins, and this was a great excuse to visit. Everyone else he hung out with around his age was always after something from him, starstruck, or ignored him completely like Sinead. The Cahills treated him like any other friend, and he loved it. He could goof off with Dan without cameras, and discuss Shakespeare, and other literary works of art with Amy. Definitely made him regret some of the things his mother convinced him to do on the clue hunt.

Amy figured if she, and Sofia stayed in the library, there was little chance that Sofia would spy Jonah. The more she knew about Cahill family secrets the more danger she could be in. Also Sofia was the world's biggest Jonah Wizard fan, and she knew her cousin liked to cousin here to escape. He and the Starlings were like real cousins now. It wouldn't hurt to keep her best friend from embarrassing herself terribly either. After all Sofia had on her Jonah Wizard socks today.

So when she heard the helicopter land she quickly tried to think up something to explain it away. Luckily Sofia had her Ipod on with her headphones in at the time, and didn't hear a thing. Amy looked over at the song she was listening to, and almost laughed. Her friends obsession with Jonah's music was actually keeping her from meeting the star himself. She heard the doorbell ring, and Dan got it just like she had asked him to do. Everything was going perfectly, so she settled back in on her research.

Dan and Jonah were talking, about a prank they planned to play together as they walked to go get his precious book. So he was clearly to distracted to notice when Jonah walked into the library to retrieve his book. Amy glared at Dan any way. She looked over to the armchair nearest to her and sure enough there sat Jonah's book she felt like smacking herself. Before she allowed her hope to die, she looked at her friend wishing she was still being oblivious. Unfortunately it was only her hearing that was obstructed, she had seen the door open, though missed who had come in because they had walked straight down one of the isles.

"Did Dan really just enter the library willingly?" Sofia questioned innocently. Amy had given up, but now that she had she was looking forward to the show. Wishing she had popcorn, and feeling terrible about it at the same time Amy decided to just stay silent. Then Jonah started to walk out from behind a different row of shelves, clearly still looking for his book. He spotted Sofia before she saw him, and shot Amy a questioning look before the chaos ensued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope not I. I'm not even any of the author's 22nd cousins once removed.**

Sofia looked up, and her eyes went absolutely huge. She didn't scream, though that might be yet to come, Amy thought because right now her jaw was hanging open, and she was clearly in shock. It stayed peaceful long enough for Jonah to actually ask ask a question, "Yo Amy dog , so your school friends do exist. Ian owes me money! He thought you had hired a private tutor by now, and just went to "school" to set up meetings with different branches". Sofia started to make this odd little noise.

Ignoring her Amy talked normally, "Really, well at least it wasn't something highly derogatory. Still Ian and I will have a nice long chat about lying to one another when he next comes". Jonah shuddered and snickered at the same time somehow. That talk could go one of two ways, Ian being utterly destroyed verbally, or with Amy forgetting what she was saying and they end up just staring at each other again.

Here unfortunately Jonah decided to pay attention to the girl acting very strangely. "Are you okay"? Here Sofia managed to nod a little. "Well in that case it's nice to meet a friend of Amy's, make sure she's human after all, and all that. I'm J.."

"Jonah Wizard!" Sofia finally shrieked. Then she went to babbling uncontrollably, with a stutter worse than Amy's had been.

Jonah winced a little visibly, and Amy sighed. Finally Sofia calmed down enough for what she was saying to actually be semi understandable. the first completely articulate thing to exit her mouth was a question, "What on earth are you doing here? You're actually here!"

Amy answered that before her friend could spit out something more embarrassing. " Jonah actually had to pick something up quick, and go didn't you Jonah."

"Uh, yeah that's right A-dog, I got to blow now,see ya later peeps." he said catching onto Amy's desperate asking for him to leave. He carefully shielded the title of the book from Sofia's sight as he and Dan made there way to a different part of the house. He may be willing to do Amy a partial favor, with the added benefit of getting away from fans exactly what he likes about coming here in the first place, but he was nowhere near done with his visit yet. In fact after talking a while with Dan, this never produced wise ideas, he decided to extend his stay overnight just to annoy Amy.

Back in the library Sofia was asking Amy a million questions a minute, now that she had regained the ability to speak. "Whoah, slow down, pick just one question then give me enough time to answer it." Amy said at last.

"Okay, let us start with what on earth The Jonah Wizard is doing at your house" Sofia said nearly on the edge of fan-hysteria again.

"Well that's kind of a long story, to put it as simply as possible we're distantly related. When my grandmother was still alive she used to have this huge reunion for that whole side of the family" Amy answered choosing her words carefully.

"Really, you are related to Jonah Wizard, and you never told me! You know how much I love his music! Why would you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend" Sofia said. This freaked Amy out thinking she had just lost another friend, but when she looked over Sofia was just smiling back at her. Amy whacked her gently pretending to very upset with her sarcasm.

"Oh come on Amy don't be like that. Besides I get to be the upset one you forgot to mention one very important detail of your life to me, and I just looked completely ridiculous in front of my idle!" Sofia moaned. Then started asking more questions about Jonah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim…**

Amy finally managed to get Sofia to calm down, and they went to the kitchen to grab a snack. She had figured Jonah was gone, and thus there was no danger. Unfortunately for Amy the kitchen was exactly where Jonah and Dan were hanging out. This time Sofia was much more calm, and actually managed to behave like a semi-normal teenage girl.

"Hey, Ames" Jonah said, clearly not yet seeing Sofia who was a few paces behind.

"Jonah you're still here? Not that I'm saying you can't be here, but…" Amy replied trailing off as her friend finally made it through the door.

At this point Dan took pity on everyone involved, and used his surprisingly good people skills to make things less awkward. Mainly because it was no longer funny. "Okay, well now we can do 'proper introductions' as Nat the terrible would say. Jonah this is Amy's best friend Sofia, Sofia this is our distant cousin Jonah."

Taking the hint that they were going to act like everything was normal, Jonah stuck out his hand for Sofia to shake. While he had been scheming with Dan, he had asked if Sofia was over often. Apparently she was so he had decided the quicker she got used to him the quicker this could return to his place of being normal. Sofia shook his hand almost timidly. They all felt much more at ease after that, and Amy joined Jonah in a conversation about the upcoming family reunion, pulling Sofia in every now and again as best she could.

Eventually Amy decided to ask her cousin for help on their project. It really was meant to be near impossible with so many differentiating theories about Shakespeare. Jonah would know the truth though. Off the top of his head most likely, Shakespeare was secretly his favorite Janus ancestor. Though whether or not he would be willing to let Sofia in on something that would spoil his reputation remained to be seen.

"Jonah, there is this history project we have, and seeing as she already knows you hang out here, could you please help us?" Amy asked almost carefully.

"Yeah I guess, but why do you need help Amy I thought you were like the queen of history?" Jonah answered reluctantly. Sofia was starting to catch on to the fact that he didn't talk so much like a gangster now that he was more comfortable with her being there.

"Well, this particular project has a lot to do with the arts, which makes it more up your alley than mine." This was practically code for I may be an all knowing madrigal, but this is about an old Janus member.

"Okay, back to the library it is then" Jonah replied. Dan followed normally he would go do something else whenever they started talking books, but he could tell this was going to be better than watching a movie with Sofia there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: FanFiction, as in it clearly does not belong to me.**

As they were walking to the library Dan and Jonah hung back a bit and generally horsed around, leaving Sofia enough time to ask a question. "What happened to his gangster speech, and how on earth is Jonah Wizard going to help us with a project on Shakespeare?" she queried.

"Just wait, and remember you are seeing a side of him that only his family knows about. It would be a very good idea if you could keep from mentioning this to anyone, but Dan or me." Amy replied. Sofia just nodded her head in the affirmative, before being quiet again. They had almost reached the library, and the boys were done with whatever strange game they had been playing. They opened the door and out bounced Saladin flying around the corner, towards his food bowl back in the kitchen. The whole group broke out laughing at the sight.

Sofia was so busy cracking up, she wasn't sure why it was so funny it just was, that she almost didn't think it was weird when Jonah went, "Ooooh, Shakespeare." Then did a fake evil laugh, before saying, "You're poor history teacher has no idea what he's in for." At this point Sofia had stopped laughing enough to give him an inquisitive look. He shot her back a maniacal grin. Which made her smile in return.

They got to work and Sofia was amazed at how much Jonah knew off the top of his head about Shakespeare. There wasn't just a lot of knowledge either, he actually seemed to know for absolute certainty which facts that historians had speculated on were true. Eventually curiosity overcame her and she asked, "How do you know all this?".

Jonah just looked at her, and grinned again. Then said in a really fake British accent, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you". At this Amy mumbled something under her breath. Sofia didn't hear it, but it seems like Jonah did because his joking demeanor dropped in an instant. "I really am sorry about all of that, you guys are like siblings to me now, I hope you know that." Jonah said sadly.

Amy just nudged him before replying, "You know we forgave you a long time ago. Besides you weren't exactly the worst. I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry".

Jonah perked back up visibly. "Well moving on from that, your project is sure to be a success. You guys probably know way more about it now than your teacher does" he said happily. Sofia wondered what all of that had been about, but they clearly didn't want to tell her so she didn't press.

"I'm actually a little worried about that, I mean where could we have possibly gotten this information? He'll probably think we just picked some theory and rolled with it. That could actually lead to a worse grade." Amy pondered.

"You're right I didn't think about that. I guess I could get someone to 'discover' an undeniable piece of evidence regarding most of this the morning before your project is due." Jonah suggested.

"Would you really do that just for our project?, You're the best cousin ever!" Amy gushed.

"What are you guys talking about? I am so confused right now." Sofia practically pleaded for an answer.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Amy said. Dan made them all jump when he chuckled at that. They had forgotten he was there, because he had been quiet this whole time. Finch got back soon after, and took Sofia home, though she was rather reluctant to go. That night her mind was swirling with questions, as well as basically playing 'I just met JONAH WIZARD' on repeat again and again. She wished she could tell her parents, but one they wouldn't believe her, and two she felt that would be betraying all of their trust. So she just kept thinking her mind unable to turn off enough to go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Did not write them. Nope not me.**

 **Special thanks to craycray3 for being the only one to review.**

When Sofia arrived at class the next morning there was a news page up on the projector. This was not unusual, their history teacher had a strong belief that current events of today are the history of tomorrow, or something like that. What surprised her was the main article popping out with the headline _New Evidence On Shakespeare Confirmed to be Authentic._ She practically collapsed into her seat. There were still a couple of minutes before class started so she looked around for Amy anxious to get some answers.

Unfortunately for Sofia Amy was running late that morning. Dan had played a prank, and while she was almost relieved to have him back to his normal annoying self, it had made them miss the bus. Well they could have made it in time if Amy was willing to show up to school covered in nasty smelling purple goo. She was not and had forced Dan to clean up the rest of the mess on the floor while she went to go change. Anyway it lead to her driving to school unlicensed, so she was lucky to make it to class just as the bell rang.

When she looked at the board she just grinned. Jonah really had come through for her this time, in a big enough way that she definitely owed him one. She was not surprised though she had looked at the news earlier that morning. Then she turned away to find Sofia looking at her expectantly. However, before Sofia could get a word out, the teacher called the class to order. They said the pledge of allegiance, and he asked for volunteers to present first. Unsurprisingly, not a single hand went up. Well, there was this this one girl in the back who had started to raise her hand before her partner quickly pushed it back down. The teacher just sighed, and said they would go in alphabetical order by first name of the first partner. Amy sighed that meant they were up second, because there was a boy named Adam in her class, and they were the only two A names.

He and his partner Lisa gave a pretty normal presentation about the bubonic plague. Sofia was slightly jealous they got such an easy topic, when theirs would have been impossible to do anything, but speculate without Jonah's help. Clearly their history teacher was out to get either Amy or herself. Then came their turn, the teacher unnecessarily called their names while giving Sofia the stink eye. "It is me!" sofia thought with surprise,"but I am new I've only been here about two weeks! What could i have possibly done to make an enemy out of this guy already"?

Luckily she was still moving while she thought about this so it did not appear like she had spaced out at all. Once she and Amy got to the front, they began their report. For someone who apparently used to have a stutter Amy was quite a brilliant speech giver, Sofia thought as she tried to keep up. By the time they were done, they were both thinking it was the most impressive report they had ever given. For Amy that was quite the accomplishment, because sometimes these were required when getting one branch to work with the other, and those had to be good in order for both branches to agree to collaborate. It contained a lot of informational facts, and clever little literary devices here, and there to keep up the attention of their classmates. These mostly took up the form of puns. All in all it was the best report their history teacher had heard in all the years he had given this assignment.

Unfortunately he really did have a small grudge against Sofia for some reason. So he pointed out what seemed like the obvious flaw in their report in front of the whole class. "That's great and all, but all of your facts are just speculation. Since you decided to state only one possible scenario, and an unlikely one at that without ever saying it was a speculation, you fail the project. There is no way to prove any of that". Sofia and Amy shot each other a quick glance and simultaneously stepped to opposite sides of the projector, which they had been conveniently presenting in front of. With a flourish they pointed to the main news article at the same time like they had practiced it.

The teacher stared at the link in disbelief. Then almost cautiously he clicked on it, there was no way the facts from a report by two teenage girls could line up with this news article was there? He quickly scanned the article. All the facts matched up though there was somehow even more details in the girls report then in the article. Thinking they had somehow scammed him he checked a different news site. Same thing this went on for a while. Eventually he just looked up at them and stuttered, "But but…. How?" He had always given that topic to students he did not like in the past, but still did well in his class. It always worked so how had they managed it? Luckily for the two girls it was at that exact moment the bell rang.


	9. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't Own it.

When Sofia questioned Amy on just how Jonah had pulled the whole thing off, she had just smiled and muttered something about having a crazy cousin with lots of star power. The day went by almost depressingly normal after that first period. The project was over, and Amy had not specifically invited her over after school, so she simply got off the bus at her own house. The next day at school Amy Cahill wasn't there. Sofia tried to contact her only to realize that she didn't actually have a way to get in touch with Amy. Figuring Amy was just sick she thought nothing of it. She started to become more worried after she noticed Dan was gone as well. They still had not returned three weeks later, and already it was like they had never existed at all. She was unable to wait any longer for either of their returns though, because her mother had found a house she just adored on the other side of her fathers work which was approximately half an hour away already, so they moved, again much to Sofia's sadness, it was just far enough away that she was no longer in reach of the school district. That day on the bus was the last she ever saw of Amy or Dan Cahill, though she still downloaded all of Jonah's new music, and often thought about what might of been if she was just better at keeping in touch.

 **You may have noticed that this ended rather suddenly without going anywhere first. That is because of two reasons, 1. I didn't know where to take it the obvious conclusion was a romance between Sofia, and Jonah but I find it very awkward to write romances. 2. With the new year I did some life evaluating, and realized that I waste a lot of time on fan-fiction, not writing it obviously by my infrequent updates, but reading it. To avoid temptation I have decided to cut it out of my life altogether.**

 **Therefore this story if up for adoption, please provide it with a real ending like this chapter never happened that would make me very happy. The reason I wrote any sort of ending at all was just so that this update would not just be one big long author's note.**


End file.
